Poseidon
Poseidon is the Greek God of the Oceans on the planet Earth and is one of the three rulers of the Greek Pantheon alongside his two brothers - Zeus and Hades. He is brazen and often has a toxic personality. He regularly commits acts of evil against humans, including murder and rape, but has no sense of his criminal nature and even helps other humans should he see fit. He has an intense dislike for Athena, Zeus' daughter by Metis, after she became the patron god of Athens, the cultural centre of Greece, and their rivalry boiled over into human conflicts such as the Trojan War. Description Appearance TBA Personality TBA History Greek Legends Origin The titans were created by the Primordial Deities Uranus and Gaia, Uranus representing reality and dimensions while Gaia was life. They then used the essences of their parents to continue the legacy of creation as they proceeded to create universes, galaxies and worlds across the Multiverse. They created other beings, including beings that would be considered deities. However the essence of Uranus, which was the structured and ordered nature of reality, railed against the unorganised and temperamental crafts of the titans. Urged on by the essence of Gaia, the bravest of the titans, Kronos, metaphorically slew Uranus and the nature of reality became fractured, creating dimensions, alternate realities and Realms with barriers separating them. Uranus, however, was not to be retired without a final say. He predicted that Kronos himself would, likewise, be overthrown by his own children. Kronos became paranoid. He and his sister, Rhea, had created many deities throughout the Multiverse and any of them could overthrow him. In his madness he ate his children - the deities he had created. He consumed them into himself where they remained trapped within an endless, cycling Narrative moment. The last of these gods, Rhea sought to hide from Kronos. Using Plotlines she was able to weave a Story for her son and hid him on a small, irrelevant world as an underdog hero - Earth. The deity would grow into the god known as ZeusLeg Post 50, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Yet the conditions by which Zeus would overthrow his father became indirect. It was through him that the Twelve God-Monarchs were able to pinpoint the titans at the creation of the NeSiverse - in which Zeus had been stashed. He told them of his father's weaknesses, strengths and armed with the knowledge of the son, the deities from the future were able to imprison the titans. In return, the God-Monarchs freed all of the deities that Kronos had consumed. Many of these deities, thankful to their saviours, would come to serve or even worship the God-Monarchs. Zeus thus created a blade and imbued it with the essence of his great betrayal against his father - the legendary sword Harpē that would fall into the hands of various human heroes of Earth throughout the lifetime of humanity. Zeus, and many of the freed deities, became gods on Earth of various cultures. Zeus was joined by his siblings on Mount Olympus and he came to share power with his two brothers - Hades and Poseidon. Hades created the concept of afterlife on Earth, where the souls of the living beings would retire upon the deaths of their physical forms. When Memnoch claimed Tartarus, he attempted to claim Earth's afterlife too, but the protections installed by the Ancient One meant that the afterlife of Earth could be used by the various deities of Earth alone. Notes Britt's Commentary "Poseidon is somewhat based on the original PoseidonPoseidon article, Wikipedia. of Greek MythologyGreek Mythology article, Wikipedia.. The Greek gods are often exceptionally flawed but are also capable of great acts of evil on a whim that would make them incredibly unlikeable villains by modern standards, the most heinous of which is the constant raping of dozens of women. In order to create entertaining and fun characters in NeS a lot of the criminal behaviours of these gods has been either reworked or dropped entirely. However I absolutely wanted to keep the horror of Medusa'sMedusa article, Wikipedia. backstory and the unfair circumstances of her transformation in tact and so Poseidon became the only deity still guilty of this most hated of offences, to the point that is is a defining characteristic of his Character. I didn't want to make him a moustache-twirling bad guy because that would undermine the evil of rape and so he is capable of great works of good to help people yet also selfish and perverse, just like the original incarnation. He is probably one of the most uncomfortable Characters to ever be written into the NeS-continuity and his acts placed him firmly into a narrative position where the Reader is waiting for the moment that he gets his comeuppance and that was to be done through a rivalry with one of the greatest symbols of feminismFeminism article, Wikipedia. from the ancient world, AthenaAthena article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deities Category:God Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Greek Characters Category:Greek Legends Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Husband Characters Category:Leg Characters Category:Father Characters